Love, Faith, and Paradise
by XxKibaBluexX
Summary: I do not own wolfs rain, I only own faith and her world. summary inside. this is not a romance between toboe and kiba, they are the 2 main characters in my story from wolf's rain, that is why I put them and the 2 main characters. please read and enjoy, my second story ever written on here so please be patient with me and please review! and please most of all, enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Kiba Toboe and Faith

Faith is a teenager with much angst. Built up frustrations and a bad home life causes her to lash out with partying drinking and smoking. But what happens when she starts to see things no one else can? Like two wolves running the same speed as her car on a freeway or a boy with brown shaggy hair and crystal blue eyes watching over her at night? Is she going crazy? She sure thinks so until they become real. the wolves who descuise themselves as human teenage boys Introduce themselves as kiba and toboe. But a dark force is after them. Faith helps in their surch for a place called paradise in hopes that she too can go and leave behind her horrible life. But what happens when she starts falling for the white wolf that now protects her?


	2. Chapter 1: Faith

Chapter 1: Faith

I don't like it when he looks at me that way, Its the look he gets when he's spun, and ready to attack me. I dropped the spoon on the ground. I should have been more careful. When I was younger this would have terrified me to the point of crying. But now, now I was ready for the consequence. There was no more reason to cry now. It wouldn't change anything. Now I just have to take what's next and pray he doesn't get out of hand again.

Jack, my father looked at me as the spoon from his bowl fell to the grownd when I missed catching it as he threw it at me from the living room to the kitchen. His eyes blazed with craze anger. As he charged up to me he grabbed my long raven black hair and pulled me up to meet his gaze, the smell of the alcohol on his breath fled into my nostrils and confirmed that not only was he spun on his lovely Crystal but thrashed on his beloved vodka and brandy.

"You know what happenes when you drop things in the house and make a mess Dirt" he spat at me, dirt was his name for me, rarly did he ever call me by my real name. I was kind of glad tho, to hear him taint my birth name from his lips would rewin the lovely sound of it.

"I'm sorry dad, it was a mistake, I will clean it right now" I spoke in a small soft voice so not to agrovate him any more than he was.

"Damn right you will!" He lifted his fist and I squeezed my eyes shut ready for the blow. And when it hit he threw me to the wall as well almost knocking the wind out of me.

"Clean this shit up!" He spat at me through enraged clenched teeth and stormed off into his room to get more loaded.

I slowly crawled to the spot that the spoon fell and cleaned it spotless. After, I cleaned the spoon and put it in the dish washer then I made my way up the stairs to the bathroom where I knew I could be alone, and that is where my walls came crashing down. Tears started to sweel up in my eyes and the harsh stabbing aching feeling that was in my chest grew stronger from every harsh breath. I opened the sink drawer and grabbed a little box and dirty cloth that was spotted with blood and sat on the toilet. Opening the box I saw its contents, 2 razors a small pair of scissors and a small tube of neosporin. I grabbed the razor and examined it. The pain I was longing for, aching for was all right here in my hand.

I put the razor to my skin of my wrist where scars and other deep cuts had already housed and slid it across my wrist deeply and evenly, I felt the pain of it seeping into my body and I watched as my blood started to fourm up from the cut and spill over.

My tears started to slow and my breath even as I continued making more and more cuts across my arm. I started to feel light headed and from that came my bliss, my sure surrender to my haven and escape, the pain on my arm subsided and all that was left was the light airy feeling that I felt. This, this was better than any drug any meds a doctor could offer. This was my own escape. And to that, I soon drifted off into my paradise.


	3. Chapter 2: the dream LFP

Chaptetr 2: dreams

I opened my eyes I was surrounded by white, there was a breeze but I was not cold, I looked up and saw dark grey clouds hover over this land, snow fell from them, that is what made this place white. I put out my hand and watched as a small, beautiful, glittering snow flake danced its way onto the tip of my finger, when it landed the touch was not cold, was not anything really. I examined the shards off small ice that made the snow flake before it melted.

Suddenly a long painful lonely howl broke my trance and the silence. I looked up and around but saw nothing but white terrain. Again another one grew; louder, closer than before, but it sounded diffrent. The howls echoed off each other, making the white land almost musical in the silence. I looked around to find the origin of the howls but saw nothing but white.

Suddenly a harsh breeze came by and knocked me to the ground. Something I was not expecting when I looked behind me I noticed that it was not a breeze but something white as the snow that fell around it. The figure was hard to make out because of it blending into the land and snow that was falling harder now. I could hardly make out the features of a tail and body before disappearing into the blizzard that was now making it impossible to see anything. When I looked back in front of me I noticed a light brown mark hazed by the swirling snow getting larger, no not larger, closer. As it ran by me at an abnormal pace I was able to make out very vividly what it was. I first was able to make out the large but sleek light brown body then the long legs that led to the paws, and then the head with the pointy ears and golden brown eyes, after it passed I saw the long bushy tail and then it hit me, I was looking at a wolf. After it passed me it slowed to a stop and looked back in my direction as if it saw me but couldnt actually see me. It stood there for a moment as if trying to examine something that wasnt there. But there was, it was me. I looked into the eyes of the young but large wolf frightened by it but also calm. Instincts told me to scream and run, but my heart told me I was safe.

Suddenly another long and loud howl came from beyond what was visible in the blizzard and the wolfs head spun to that direction and headed off again.

I watched as the wolf disappeared, the blizzard had gotten more harsh to the point where it was consuming me. The last thing I hurd were 2 distinct howls that rung in my ears, as if they were calling out to me but I could not move, could not speak, everything went white.

As I awoke I found myself on the floor of the bathroom, my arm had stopped bleeding long before I woke up but I still had the razor in my hand. I sat up, my back was stiff and my head hurt like crazy from where jack had punched me the night before.

I grabbed my box and cloth from the edge of the bathtub and put the razor away. Standing up I felt a little light headed and had to catch myself on the counter before I fell back down.

Turning on the foset I drenched the bloodied cloth in the water and proceeded to was off my bloody arm. Once done I grabbed the box and took out the nieosporin and promptly applied the needed amout to my cuts. Once done I put everything back together and slipped the box and the rag back into the drawer.

I examined myself in the mirror. My makeup was smudged from crying and a large bruse where my dad had hit me looked out of place on my porcelain skin. Thankfully I could just cover it up with makeup. My eyes that were diffrent than any other I had ever seen were bloodshot from crying and just waking up. My eyes, I examined them like I had done so many times before. My left was a sky blue with small brown specks around the small yellow and green sun pattern that surrounded the pupil. And my right was an emerald green the same brown specks and sun pattern but the sun went from purple to blue. Finally ending in the green with a dark jean blue circling the outer part of both my irises. When I was a little girl an old woman had once even called my eyes magical. I smiled to myself at the memory then started cleaning my face and got ready for school.


	4. Chapter 3: crazy

Chapter 3: crazy

Running out of my house with my purse in hand I swiftly locked the door and jumped in my 67 Chevy impala. A car that once belonged to my mother, a car that has gotten me out of a lot of (for lack of better terms) fucked up situations. This thing was my baby, and I took care of it as such.

When I turned the car on it roared to life, ''music to my ears'' and speaking of music I cranked up the stereo, Breaking Benjamin was the cd that last played. Putting my car in reverse I started to back out of the drive way, I looked into my rearview mirror and saw a boy about my age sitting in the back seat staring at me with a confused look. I let out a scream and slammed on my breaks. I looked back and when I did, no one was there.

Taking a second to look around and process what I saw I found no trace off anyone sitting or laying in the back seat. What I did find though was a stone. It looked to be an uncut aquamarine. I examined it for a minute before putting it in my jean pocket and speeding to school like a bat out of hell.

Once I got there I had made it into the classroom by the time had started taking roll. The old man I called teacher scolded me as I walked to my seat.

Everyone starred as usual teenagers do when someone comes in late for class. Mr. Torres started teaching class, spoke about physics and its structures, stuff I really could care less about. I starred out the window at my usual spot. It was an old oak tree that was close to the classroom. In the tree was a nest of birds that I found more interesting than what the teacher found right to discuss, then something caught my eye from the left hand corner of the window.

Sage the one person I would consider to call friend (considering I see everyone else as only acquaintances) was starring at me threw the window motioning me to join her outside. At first I shook my head no until sage held up a bottle of absolute and a zip of tree. I stood up quickly, grabbed my bag and headed out.

''Im leaving.''

I said to Mr. Torres and basically the whole class without stopping as I walked out.

Meeting sage out in the parking lot I jumped in her 94 Buick and we sped off.

We took the freeway, heading to the foothills where we usually would go when ever we skipped school. We picked up a few of her friends. I have met them all many times but never learned their name. Didn't care to really. The tall one sitting behind sage started rolling a blunt while everyone else passed the bottle of absolute and a bottle of Jose that one of the guys brought around. The music was blasting as we flew down the freeway. I starred out the window while smoking my cigarette just taking I'm the views when suddenly something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was very blurry at first but the harder I focused the clearer it got. On the side of the freeway running, keeping up with the car was a large white dog, no, not a dog, a wolf. Trailing behind it, another figure started to form. it was the large brown wolf I saw in my dream. Blinking and running my eyes I tired to make sense of it, thinking it was just my imagination, but the more I blinked the clearer it got. They were going so fast, the car was going at least 80, how they could keep up was impossible.

I looked to sage ''sage check this out, there are wolves outside, wolves are chasing the car!'' Sage looked out my window confused, ''what the hell are you talking about? There's nothing chasing the car. That getting everyone else's attention all looked out my side of the car, when I looked back there was nothing there.

''I swear to god im not crazy'' even though they were looking at me as if I was. ''Sweetie there are no wolves in California unless its at a zoo'' she looked at me sympathetically. ''I want what shes on!'' Laughed the overly muscular guy with the long brown hair sitting behind me. I scoffed and grabbed the blunt from the smallest guy who was sitting in the middle and took a long drag. ''How clichè'' I thought, I looked back out the window trying to blow off the feeling of embarrassment.

Once we arrived at the spot the real tall guy grabbed a large bag of weed and his bottle of Jose, he was sages main dealer, he also wanted to get into her pants which meant free weed for her. The overly muscular one grabbed an ice chest that was full of diffrent varieties of alcohol. And the smallest one grabbed a back pack that contained his bong and 2 pipes inside. Sage had always said that if you are good looking enough to the right guys then you can get anything for free. Sage used this to her full advantage, all these guys had wanted her since the first time they meet her, and she knew it. And with knowing that she used it as much as she could. Sage was beautiful though, she had long straight light brown hair with the body type and hight of a sports illustrated model and she knew it. Sage and I looked alike in many ways, only I was a few inches shorter at a staggering 5'7. While her face was longer mine was heart shaped, her hair was light brown that went down to just past her shoulders while mine was a raven black that was at the small of my back.

The 3 guys knew to stay away from me after the tall one tried to make a move, he learned his lesson, and so did the guys around him, except for the short one, he was knew. But he was harmless and my coldness towards all of them was enough of a message to keep him away.

We walked a long ways down a trail that no one knew about besides us, passing around a blunt and the bottle of Jose.

As we walked they all laughed and joked in silence as I admired the surroundings, the trees and brush made the area almost seem like a tunnel the way the branches were held together above us, everything way so green and vibrant, it was so beautiful. Once we got to the clearing of the trees we set up. Sage brought a large blanket that she layed down on the ground and sat in the middle.

"Sit down hun" sage motioned to me so I sat next to her. "Why are you wearing that stupid jacket for? Aren't you hot?"

"No, the jacket is thin, im fine"

"You know if you showed some skin once in a while you might actually get noticed by some hottie." She said while playing with her hair

I rolled my eyes at her"you and I both know why I cant do that sage"

"Fuck up your arm again?" She asked already knowing the answere "idiot" she mocked

"Fuck you sage, you have no room to talk"

"Hey, we all have problems, but the way you do it can be deadly."

"Yea what ever" was all I said and she knew the conversation was over.

The muscular guy set down the ice chest and the small one set down his bag setting up his little area while sage soaked up the complements she was getting from the tall one that walked over that was now pretty intoxicated by now, and that was my que to leave. I walked down to the ice chest and grabbed a long island ice tea that someone brought. The smaller guy walked up to me with a pipe. "Greens?" He asked with a dopey grin. I took the piece graciously, examining the herb, what I didn't notice just yet was the crushed white powder in the middle off the bowl, taking a lighter I lit the bowl and took a large hit, something I was not expecting was how harsh it burned, it hadn't burned that bad since I had started smoking 4 years ago. I blew out a large line of smoke and the boy who handed me the pipe looked at me with wide astonishing eyes. I handed him the pipe back and he had just kept looking at me and back at the pipe. "You almost cleared the whole bowl!" He gasped awe struck. I smiled at him, curtcied and walked off. Suddenly I started to get really light headed and everything had trails, "how big of a hit did I take?" Colors seemed brighter and my stomach started to flutter. The feeling was one I have never felt before, I was so happy, so tranquil, so... entranced. my mind spun walking to the edge of the small clearing I yelled over to sage "I'm going for a walk"

"Kay" was all she replied and I walked into the dense forest.


	5. chapter 4: high LFP

Chapter 4: high

I walked through the green eden. There were beautiful flowers and large strong trees everywhere. I followed a trail that some animal had made just enjoying my surroundings. Everuthing was so beautiful. Then all the leaves started turning diffrent colors. This was a different kind of high and I knew it the instant the leaves started turning white.

I looked around and saw trails or everything around me giving me vertigo which made me stumble to the grownd. I giggled to myself. Everything felt too good to be worried about what kind of high I was on. I looked up and watched the wind move the white but colorful leaves. The sun rays that reached down past the treetops was warm on my face. The light made my eyes glitter. I couldn't help but smile because everything was beautiful, this forest, the trees, the grass, even the ground beneath me.

Suddenly I herd a snapping of twigs and branches coming from my left. I looked the way the noise was coming from and I saw the smaller boy emerge from the thicket. "Look who I found" he said slurred, he was obviously as high and waisted as I was. I ignored him and looked back up at my spot "why are you so cold?" He slurred as he collapsed next to me. I sighed "why are you such a nuisance?" "I liked you better when you didnt talk" he said smug. This kid was seriously killing this amazing high I was on.

He then reached down to my jeans. "Dont even think about it kid" I warned "awe come on, im not that young. I just want to have a little fun" he smiled lazily. "Then go find a swing set or a slide" I scoffed. Rolling to my side I tried to get up but when I went to stand the kid grabbed my hair and pulled me back down. I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth and jumped on top of me and held my arms down with his knees. "Just shut up!" he started to get angry and tried to pull my shirt up with his free hand. My head was spinning from the high and all the movement. It was starting to give me a bad trip. Things started to get dark all around me. The green eden became withered and dead, the trees started warping into demented looking creaturs. The sun had disappeared behind a series of dark clouds.

When I looked up the face no longer belonged to the boys. It was replaced by an older man with dark long hair and a black patch over his left eye. The face smiled at me harshly with no humor or sincerity in his eye. This face that was looking at was cold and hard as stone, an anger started to build inside of me along with fear. I didnt want to be there and he was disallowing me to leave. He was in my way.

He didnt get past my jeans zipper before I bit as hard as I could down on the flesh that was covering my mouth and bucked my hips up and forward something he was not expecting and he flew forward. My arms now free I swiftly grabbed his wrist mid fall and pulled his arm up behind his back leaving him face down in the dirt and foliage with my body ontop of him and my knee pressing into his back making it hard for him to breathe let alone move. My other knee was pinning down his other arm to the ground and my free hand pressing his face to the dirt. The face he wore no longer belonged to the stone cold man. It was just the boy again. And man was I pissed at the face I saw.

"You seriously think a little pathetic twerp like you could keep me down? Could drug me and think he could take advantage of me? You are out of your mind" I said in a stone dead monotone voice.

"Im sorry im sorry. I just wanted to have some fun" he whimpered scared and out of breath.

I pressed harder on his back with my knee as I put my lips to his ear and he quietly cried out in pain. I whispered into his ear with that same stone dead voice "you should have stuck to the swings."

I stood up and released him from my hold. He shot up as fast as he could and bolted away from where he came. My anger simmering down I lay back in my spot. Everything was back to normal, the leaves were a regular green the darkness was gone, the trees stood tall and straight again, the sun shone with no cloud in sight. My high was ruined unfortunately thanks to the stupid kid. But one thing I couldnt get out of my mind was that mans face. I know for a fact that I had never seen it before. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the aquamarine stone and examined it in the light. It felt ice cold as if it was in an ice chest but it was in my pocket the whole time.

"Faith!" Echoed through the trees quietly and distant from an unfamiliar males voice. I quickly sat up and looked around. "Whos there?!" I called out. But no answer. That was the first time I had hurd my name in months, and the voice it came from sent warming chills throughout my body. "Faith!" It called again but only louder and clearer, and closer. I stood up. And even though my heart fluttered at the sound of my name I was still ready to take on what ever was calling me.

Suddenly I feel something land on my shoulder and I whip around ready to clock who ever it was. Sage quickly moved out of the way of my swinging fist.

"Chill out!" She yelled "its just me. I went looking for you. Its time to go."

My heart started to slow and I put down my guard. "Were you just calling my name?" I asked

"um. No? I was about to start before I heard you call out asking who was there"

"So you didn't hear anyone but me?"

"No? Was I suppose to?"

I sighed. "No... you wernt"

"Alright, well come on bear grills, let's go home" she grabbed my hand and lead me back through the thicket to where everyone else was, cleaning and packing.

The younger boy wouldn't even look at me and I much preferred it that way. Once we got back into town I had Sage drop me off back at my car. Once in I felt safer. I turned it on, turned up the radio, and sped home.


	6. Chapter 5: Stone LFP

Chapter 5: Stone

I had driven around for a while to help clear my head of todays events. When I had arrived home it was pretty late. I looked at the clock on my car dash and it blinked 12:23 at me. Jack wont be happy. I sighed and turned off the car. When I got to the front door I slowly opened it trying my best to muffle the creaking it made. I snuck in and quickly locked it. I looked around and saw no sign of my 6'5 father. So i turned and headed for the stairs. I didnt get to the third step before someone grabbed my arm tight and threw me to the ground. When I looked up, I was looking into the enraged hazel eyes of my father. Looks like someone's on a come down. I thought.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He screamed through clinched teeth

"Im sorry dad, I went driving for a while and I lost track of time"

"THATS NO EXCUSE!"

He pulled his arm high and swung down backhanding me across my face. I put my arms up to protect myself and that just made him more angry. He grabbed my wrists and dug his nails into my skin pulling me up to stand. I cried out in pain and he scoffed,

"YOU THINK THAT HURTS?! YOU THINK THATS PAIN?! NO! YOU LITTLE SHIT! THIS IS PAIN!"

Jack held down my arms with one hand then raised up his fist and swung it down hard hitting the side of my head where he had hit me the night before making a crunching noise. Everything started to get blurred until it finally became black. I fell to the floor and jack dragged me up the stairs and into my room.

"NEXT TIME YOU'LL BE HOME ON TIME!" He spat as he threw me on my bed and slammed the door on his way out.

When I finally came to I was able to open my eyes although my left was a little swollen. I looked at the clock on my nightstand that read 2:38 a.m. my head was pounding and the room was spinning. I tried to close my eyes and steady myself before moving. When I did I had gotten light headed and fell back down to my pillow. I let out a small whimper as I held my head with my hands. As if it had sensed something the stone in my pocket started to get cold again. Curious I pulled it out and examined it in the dull moonlight that had shown through my window. It was so hot in the house, it being the beginning of summer and all, but the stone was so cold, as if it was left in a freezer just like last time. Taking comfort in its cold I put the stone to the large lump that now formed on my head. It was so cool and soothing. It seemed to take the pain away almost instantly. Suddenly the pounding in my head started to lesson and all the pain and lightheadedness started lifting. I smiled at the feeling, it was so comforting. I replaced the stone with my hand and felt no bump. I opened my eyes and I could see fine. No swelling.

My eyes became heavy and a sudden tiredness fell upon me. I tried to keep my eyes open but I was just too exhausted I soon fell asleep. A dream started forming. But it was more of a flashback, a flashback that I had made myself forget a long time ago. I was a child. About 5 or 6 when I saw my mother get killed. The memorie was very blury, like trying focus on something while wearing someone else's glasses, hard to focus on anything for too long. I was hiding in a hidden compartment under the stairs that had shades that could moved but for obvious reasons my mom shut them. My mother was frightened, ive never seen her frightened before. She tried her best to keep a calm steady voice when she spoke, so not to worry me. She stuck me in the hiding spot and looked straight into my eyes. Hers were a jean blue, aged but would still glow like moonlight on the ocean when she smiled.

"You will not open this door for anyone you understand me? You wait till I come to get you. Do not speak, do not make a sound. No matter what you hear or what you see. I will keep you safe. I promise"

I nodded as tears started to stream down my face. I was terrified and confused, I had no idea what was going on. Despite her best efforts my mother had started to tear up when we heard a noise from outside of the house. She swallowed back her tears and wiped mine away with her thumb. Smiling that beautiful brilliant smile of hers she spoke her final words that forever haunt me.

"Those eyes... I will never forget your eyes my beautiful child. They are a blessing. Remember that. I love you Faith. I love you so much."

And with that she gave me one last glance before shutting the door.

As soon as she closed the door I hurd the the front door crack and break off the hinges. The compartment I was in was dark and I could barely see anything so I strained my ears to hear what ever I could. Large steps came from the doorway like boots on the hardwood floor.

"Shes no longer here! Leave now!" My mother yelled at the person in the doorway protective and strong.

There came cold dead laugh from where the person stood, it sent cold shills down my spine and raised goosebumps on the back of my neck and arms

"We both know that is not true Sasha. I will find her. Either you give her to me and I may spare your life, or dont, and I kill you and I find her myself"

His voice was so cold so inhuman it made me shake from fear.

"Over my dead body!"

My mother growled through clenched teath. I heard her footsteps running twards the direction of the man and an impact as if someone had been punched, then a body flew across the room hitting the opposite wall next to the staircase where I was hiding. It sounded too light to be the body of the man with the boots. The slits in the door that kept me separated from the fight gave me very limited visibility, but that also meant no one could see in, see me, crouched in this dark cupboard. I tried my best to move one of the slits open without getting noticed. Something I horribly regret doing, because what I saw made my heart stop and my stomach flip into knots. I felt sick. I stopped myself from screaming but I could not stop the tears that were gushing out of my eyes. I saw my beautiful mother laying on the ground against the wall in a puddle of her own blood seeping from her head. The man slowly walked over to her and stared down at her. My mom was still alive, but barley. She tried moving but was too weak to even lift her head, her breathing was becoming harsh and jagged, like she couldn't catch her breath. The man pressed his boot against my mothers chest making it even more difficult to breathe, by then she was gasping.

"Where is the lunar child?" He spoke evenly and cold

"Burn in hell you sick twisted noble!" Was the last thing she gasped out before the man stepped on her neck breaking it. I was unable to hold in the blood curdling scream that escaped from my lungs. The man looked over in my direction and smirked. I held my hands over my mouth trying to muffle my breathing. I felt dizzy and faint. Every muscle in my body stiffened and I could not move. The man crouched down to the compartment that I was hiding in and stared into the the small opening I created. Suddenly I found myself locked in the frozen dead blue eye of the man that just killed my mother, he had a patch over his left eye, leaving his ice cold blue eye that could freeze your heart from the dead emptiness it held gazing at me, his long black hair hung in his face that was empty of all emotions. That face... that was the same one I saw on the boy in the woods. I had locked that face away in my subconscious so many years ago. The man lifted the patch from his left eye reveling what it hid behind it. A harsh gold chilled iris was peering at me. My body tensed and I let out another blood curdling scream. Suddenly I open my eyes and I'm sitting up in my bed, tears rushing down my face. I couldn't help the convulsing shakes that went through my body and my heart pounding out of my chest. My breathing was harsh and uneven. I pulled my knees to my chest and held my head in my hands and sobbed.

I felt a strange sensation of eyes watching me. When I looked up, I saw in the corner of my room a boy about my age with concerned, worried eyes lit up by the softness of the moon. It was the same boy I saw in the back set of my car. When I blinked he vanished. I rubbed my eyes and looked back focusing on the spot where the boy stood but still nothing was there.

Suddenly my stomach felt like ice, I looked down and in my lap the aquamarine sat in my lap. Through the darkness it looked as if it was glowing. I picked it up and examined it, every curve every cut, every rough edge. The stone felt as if it was pulsating then the image of the dark haired man with the dead blue eye flashed into my head, starring at me. Chuckling with no humour in his voice. I found myself throwing the stone to the edge of my room but the chuckling did not cease. I looked down at the clock, I saw that it was 3:10 in the morning. It felt like I had been asleep for hours. My adrenalin was running fast through my veins and my hear was still pounding out of my chest. Acting on instinct I grabbed my car keys, grabbed the stone, and ran out the house leaving behind the consequences I knew I would have to face from my father when I got back. I jumped in my car and took off to a place that I hadn't been to for years.

**I know I don't have many readers but thank you for being patient with me. it means a lot that ypeople are even reading my story. I'm getting started on my next chapter tonight I'm sorry this one is so short but it does explain a lot. so please enjoy :)**


	7. theme song

so some people when they read a fanfic or a manga want to know what it would be like if what you were reading was also a show, and if it was a show, what would be the theme song. (i know I have) well, this is what the theme song would be. the voice of kiba from the anime Wolf's Rain is not only the voice to kiba, but ichigo from Bleach, lalush from Code Geas, and was a power ranger. he has his own band called eye shine. I chose the song "let's play our way" by them. here is the link

results?q=eyeshine%20lets%20play%20our%20way%20wolf's%20rain %20amv&search_sort=relevance&search_type=search_all&uploaded=&oq=eyeshine%20lets%20play%20our%20way%20wolf's%20rain %20amv&gs_l=youtube-reduced.3...2818.11840.0.12..2146.1j9j1j2. 13.0...0...1ac.1. -reduced..19.0. 4CyIAo

im sorry for the delay on uploading s new chapter, I've been hell of busy. the p ast fee weeks a new one should be up soon. thank you for your patients :) 3


End file.
